CinderAbby
by SwanGirl24
Summary: The story a girl who went from rags to riches. With the help of a little magic and believing in dreams
1. Prolouge

This is going to be the only story that will be SonicxOC

* * *

 **Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a girl called Abigail.**

* * *

*Two cats sat under a tree. One was a female orange, peach skinned, green eyed cat with long hair wearing a light purple short sleeved dress, a brown hat, and black flats. The other was a male yellow, peach skinned, blue eyed male cat wearing a brown suit, white shirt, black vest, brown sun hat, and black shoes. The two of them were leaning over a basket and inside the basket was a baby female cat with orange hair/fur, peach skin, & blue eyes wearing a white short sleeved dress with a white bonnet. She was playing peek - a - boo with her blanket*

* * *

 **Narrator: And she saw the world not always as it was, but perhaps it could be, with just a little bit of magic.**

* * *

*The female cat picked up Abigail and lifted her up high*

Laura: Oh, my darling.

* * *

 **Narrator: To her Mother and Father, she was a Princess. True, she had no title, nor crown, nor castle, but she was the ruler of her own little kingdom.**

* * *

*3 years later, Abigail's hair was in short pigtails and she was wearing a short sleeved, foot length light blue dress and flats. She was play with her parents in a meadow*

Laura: Abby, watch out for the bumble bee!

* * *

 **Narrator:** **Whose borders were the house and meadow on the forests edge, where her people had lived for generations. Abigail befriended all the birds of the air and the beasts field of the feild. Including the Chao that lived around a nearby Lake of Rings. To Abigail, this was the whole world and it seemed to her that the world was a very fine place**. **Full of family and friends, animals and birds. All of whom were her very dear companions. And love, and goodness, and most of all, magic.**

* * *

*Another 3 years went by. Abigail's hair was now past her shoulders and she was wearing a short sleeved, foot length green dress and flats. She was going to feed the chickens*

* * *

 **Narrator: As she ruled, she learned to rule fairly and justly.**

* * *

Abigail: Hello, there. What do you think your doing? Let the little ones have their share. We don't want to getting an upset stomach.

*Two chao began flying circles above her head. One was a white hero chao wearing a green scarf and the other was a blue neutral chao wearing a red bow tie*

Abigail: Hello Huck, Cheese, how is everyone at the lake today?

Laura: Do you still believe that they understand you?

Abigail: Don't they, Mommy.

Laura: Oh, yes. I believe that animals listen and speak to us of we only have the ear for it. That's how we learn to look after them.

Abigail: Who looks after us?

Laura: Fairy Godmothers, of course.

Abigail: And do you believe in them?

Laura: I believe in everything.

Abigail: Then I believe in everything, too!

*The sound of hoof beats was heard coming down the road*

* * *

 **Narrator: Her Father was a merchant, who went abroad and brought back tribute from all of her subject lands.**

* * *

Robert: Abby! Where are my girls, my beautiful girls?! Where are my darlings?!

* * *

 **Narrator: Abigail missed him terribly when he was away. But she knew he would always return.**

* * *

Robert: There she is.

Abigail: Daddy, welcome home!

*She jumped into his arms and hugged him. He sat her down on nearby the fountains edge. One of his helpers placed something in his hand. He tried to hid it, but Abigail saw it*

Abigail: What's that?

Robert: Hmm, oh this. I found it hanging on a tree. I think there may be something inside.

*Abigail opened it and a paper butterfly came out*

Abigail:*gasps* It's so pretty.

Robert: In french, that is called a papillon.

Abigail: Papillion.

(This is where they start speaking in french and I can't speak french, so just watch this part in the 2015 movie)

*She stood on her Father's feet as they prepared to dance*

Robert: Ouch! Oof! Your standing on my feet! Shall we?

*Together, they did a wild version of a waltz*

Abigail: Look, Mommy! I'm dancing!

*Robert then let go of her to go hug and kiss his wife. Abigail showed her present to one of the gardeners*

Abigail: Little papillion.

* * *

*That night, Laura was putting Abigail to sleep. Robert watched from the door*

* * *

 **Narrator: All was just as it should be. They knew themselves to be the most happy of families to live as they did and to love each other so.**

* * *

*Laura singing*

Lavender's Blue

Dilly Dilly

Lavender's Green

When I am King

Dilly Dilly

You shall be Queen

Lavender's Green

Dilly Dilly

Lavender's Blue

You must love me

Dilly Dilly. . .

*Abigail singing*

For I love you

* * *

 **Narrator: But sorrow can come to any kingdom, no matter how happy . . .**

* * *

*As Robert and Laura were walking down the hallway, Laura suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the floor*

* * *

 **Narrator: . . . And so it came to Abigail's home.**

* * *

*A few days later, Abigail was sitting outside her Mother's room, waiting for her father to come out. Then the door opened and her Father, along with the Doctor (a yellow duck), came out*

Dr. Quack: I'm so sorry . . .

Robert: Thank you, Doctor.

Dr. Quack: This must have been very difficult for you.

*Robert then turned to Abigail. He held a hand to hand*

Robert: Come.

*She git up, took her Father's hand, and together, they went to see Laura. She was lying in her bed looking frail*

Laura: Abby, my darling, I want to tell a secret that will see you through all the trials that life can offer. You must always remember this. Have courage and be kind. You have more kindness in your little finger than most people posses in their whole body. And it has power, more power than you can know. And magic.

Abigail: Magic?

Laura: Truly, have courage and be kind, my darling. Will you promise me?

Abigail:*tears forming in her eyes* I promise.

Laura: Good. I must go very soon, my love. Please forgive me.

Abigail: Of course I forgive you.

*Abigail hugged her Mother and her Father hugged them both*

* * *

 **Narrator: Time passed, and pain turned to memory. In her heart, Abigail stayed the same. For she remembered her promise to her Mother. Have courage and be kind. Her Father, however still felt she needed a Mother's care . . .**

* * *

*From a window on the second floor of the house, a red female echidna with peach skin, blue eyes, and red hair wearing a black dress was watching Abigail and her Father playing together in the garden. In her arms was a black dark chao. On one side of her was a female fox with red hair/fur, cream muzzle, & blue eyes wearing a pink frilly dress, ballet flats, and a yellow bow in her hair. On the other side of her was a female mongoose with yellow fur, purple hair, cream muzzle, & green eyes wearing a frilly dark green dress, ballet flats, and a black headband in her hair*

* * *

 **Narrator: . . . And so he married again, choosing for his second wife, a woman of good family with two daughters just Abigail's age. By name, Mina and Fiona. It was upon the untimely death of Robert however, that the Stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Abigail's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own daughters. She immediately dismissed the family servants and her two daughters took away Abigail's bedroom, her fine clothes, and made her do all the chores around the house. While they lived in the lap of luxury. At night, she slept on a straw mat in front of the kitchen fireplace. Although the fire kept her warm, the ashes and cinders drifted across her, making her look dusty and dirty. Her Stepsisters made fun of her and gave her the nickname CinderAbby. But through it all, Abigail remained gentle and kind. For with each dawn, she found new hope that someday, her dreams of happiness would come true.**


	2. Abigail's Morning - Meeting the Prince

Abigail's Morning/Meeting the Prince

* * *

I do not own Cinderella or Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

*10 years had passed, the morning sun rose over the house. Then the Stepmother poked her head out of one of the second story bedroom windows*

Lien-Da: CinderAbby! CinderAbby! Get in here this insant!

*From a nearby tree, a few chao were watching. Among them was Huck and Cheese*

Huck: Chao, chao. (Translation: I wonder if poor Abby's still asleep.)

Cheese: Chao, chao. (Translation: She was up doing needle work for half the night.)

*They flew to the kitchen window*

Lien-Da: Sleeping late as usual, I see.

*She turned from the window and passed her two daughters fighting over a pearl necklace. Fiona (now 16) was wearing a pink floor-length dress over a long cuff sleeved shirt, square neckline, high heels & a yellow bow in her hair. Mina (now 16) was wearing a dark green floor-length dress over a long bishop sleeved white shirt, round neckline, high heels & a black headband in her hair*

Mina: Mother! Fiona won't give me back my pearls!

Fiona: Their my pearls! And you better let go of them, Mina, or I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!

Lien-Da: Be quiet, both of you.

*She left the room*

Mina: These are my pearls, not yours!

Finoa: No, their not! Their mine!

*Outside, Cheese knocked on the kitchen window*

Huck: Chao! Chao! (Translation: Abby! Abby!)

*Abigail (now 16) had her long hair in a high ponytail and she was wearing a light brown apron with different colored patches over a white shirt with a boat neckline and small puff sleeves, a brown skirt with different colored patches. She was sleeping on her usual straw mat in front of the fireplace*

Cheese: Chao! Chao! (Translation: Abby, your Stepmother's calling you! Time to wake up, Abby!)

*Abigail woke up and slowly sat up*

Huck & Cheese: Chao! (Translation: Good Morning!)

* * *

(Upstairs)

Fiona: It's mine! Give it back!

Mina: Let go!

*The necklace broke*

* * *

(Kitchen)

Abigail: How awful. I slept through half the morning.

*She stood up, slipped her feet into brown wooden clogs and tied a white hankerchief around her hair. Then she went outside*

Abigail: Thank you so much for waking me up.

Huck: Chao. Chao. (Translation: Good Morning, Abby. Lovely day isn't it.)

Abigail:*she started drawing water from the well* Yes it is, but I can't believe I overslept again.)

Cheese: Chao. Chao. (Translation: Well, if their going to keep you working late into the night, they can't expect you up at the crack of dawn.)

Huck: Chao. Chao. (Translation: Hopefully, once those silly Stepsisters of yours go on their little shopping trip today, they'll be in a better mood.

* * *

(Upstairs)

Finoa: This is all your fault!

Mina: Is not!

Fiona: Is too!

Mina: Is not!

* * *

(Outside)

Abigail: I hope your right.

*While she washed her face, she didn't notice her Stepmother come out the kitchen door towards her*

Lien-Da: Already planning your lunch break?

Abigail:*looking up* Oh, uh, Good Morning, Stepmother.

Lien-Da: Good Afternoon's more like it. Really you are the laziest girl.

Abigail: But I, uh . . .

Lien-Da: And when were you planning to make our breakfast?

Abigail: Right away Ma'am.

* * *

 **Narrater: And so Abigail went about performing the tasks her angry Stepmother had given her. As usual she managed to find some cheer in her work, inspit of the unfairness of it. Try as they might, her little friends could not understand how she could remain so happy in the face of such cruelty.**

* * *

*That afternoon, Abigail's Stepfamily was getting ready to go to town*

Fiona: Mother, I want you to buy me a dress that makes me look older, something like the ladies of the royal court would wear.

Mina: And I want a new dress too, with lots of and lots of lace and satin with big bows and pearls. I really need one.

Fiona: And I need a fancy hat with feathers, a new necklace, and lovely shoes.

Mina: And I want a hat to match my dress exactly.

Lien-Da: Fine, fine, I'll buy you girls anything you desire, just as log as you stop screeching.

*Their coachman (a purple walrus) rolled his eyes*

Lien-Da: Where's CinderAbby? She's going to make us late. If we wait too long the shops will be closed. Rotor, go see what's keeping my Stepdaughter, and tell her to come right away.

Rotor: Yes, Madame.

* * *

*Abigail was in the kitchen washing the lunch dishes. Huck and Cheese were helping her*

Abigail: Here, we're almost done.

*She handed them a clean plate and they placed it on a stack*

Cheese: Chao. Chao. (Translation: I hope so)

Huck: Chao. Chao. (Translation: Yeah, my wings are getting tired)

*They didn't notice Lien-Da's pet Dark Chao, Diablo, was watching them. Hoping to cause mischief*

Abigail: Last one.

*As she handed it to Huck and Cheese, Diablo jumped, landing on the stack of plates, knocking four of them towards the floor. Abigail gasped and Diablo closed his eyes, waiting for the crash. But opened them when the crash did not come*

Abigail: Oh, thank you. You guys sure are fast.

*Huck and Cheese had caught the plates in her apron. She picked up the plates and placed them on the table. Diablo, mad that his fun was ruined, growled and began chasing after Huck and Cheese*

Abigail: Diablo, stop that you bad boy!

*He chased them all around the kitchen until Abigail picked up a broom and chased him out*

Abigail: Diablo, that enough, now you get out of here! And stay out you big meanie!

*Rotor stepped into the kitchen*

Rotor: Abigail, your Mother is waiting for you to go to town.

Abigail: I'll be right there.

*They rushed out to the carriage. Lien-Da, her daughters, and Diablo were already inside*

Abigail: Sorry, I'm late, Stepmother.

Lien-Da: Next time, don't be so lazy.

Abigail: Yes, Ma'am

Fiona: Mother, why is she coming with us?

Mina: Yes, she'll just embarrass us.

Lien-Da: Now girls, if we leave her here, who's going to carry your packages? Did you think of that?

Fiona & Mina: Oh.

*With that, Abigail sat up front next to Rotor. When they reached town, the shopping spree began. After a few stores, Abigail was holding 2 hat boxes and 2 dress boxes*

Fiona: Here's the store I was telling you about Mother. It's supposed to have the best dresses and the nobles even shop here.

*She and Mina went inside*

Fiona & Mina: Oh, their absolutely divine!

Lien-Da: CinderAbby, I want to to wait outside with the packages.

Abigail: But I would love to see.

Lien-Da: Why waste everyone's time? What your wearing is perfect for you and it's not as if you'll be going anywhere you'll need a new dress.

*She closed the door in Abigail's face. Abigail watched Lien-Da and her daughters tried on new dresses*

Abigail: Maybe someday, I'll be able to buy a new dress and some fancy shoes too.

*Next thing she knew, she was admiring all the merchandise in the shop windows. Then she came to a flower shop*

Larry Lynx: Some flowers today, Miss?

Abigail: No thank you. I don't have any money to buy them.

Larry Lynx: Oh, I see. Well good day to you.

*Abigail nodded goodbye and was about to head back to the dress shop when she was almost run over by a carriage and dropped all the packages. Luckily, someone came over to help her*

?: Are you alright, Miss?

Abigail: Yes I'm fine, I think.

?: Just like those nobles, isn't it? Not caring if their in anybody's way.

Abigail: Well, I'm sure they were going somewhere very important.

?: I doubt it.

*Then she looked at who was helping her. It was a male colbat blue hedgehog with peach skin, & emerald green eyes wearing a brown shirt, belt, & boots. They looked into each other's eyes and blushed*

Abigail: Th-Thank you. Thank you for your help.

Sonic: Wait! What's your name?

Abigail: CinderAbby.

Sonic: What?

Abigail: Oh, sorry. It's Abigail. My friends call me Abby, but most of the time, I'm called CinderAbby.

Sonic: Why's that?

Abigail: I sleep on a straw mat in front of the fireplace and the cinders fly and cover me all over, making me dirty all over.

Sonic: I like your other nickname better, it's nicer.

Abigail: Oh, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me.

*She started to walk away, but Sonic went after her*

Sonic: Tell me Abby, what would a guy have to do to find himself in your good graces?

Abigail: Who wants to know?

Sonic: Let's just say, a charming stranger.

Abigail: Well, this charming stranger seems to have a pretty swelled ego. But, he would have to get to know me a lot better than some girl he just met on the street,

Sonic: Oh, but he would like to. Very much.

*He was so busy trying to get her attention, he didn't notice the cart behind him until he bumped into it. Abigail looked at him wide eyed and started to walk away again*

Abigail: I'm not sure I want to meet this stranger. I doubt he even has any idea how a girl should be treated.

Sonic: Like a princess, I suppose.

Abigail:*turning to him* No, like a person. With kindness and respect.

*For a moment, Sonic looked at her speechless*

Sonic: Your not like most girls, are you?

Abigail: What do you mean?

Sonic: Nothing, I didn't mean to offend you.

*They looked away from each other, feeling awkward*

Abigail: It's alright. It's just I've lived a pretty sheltered life.

Sonic: So have I.

Abigail: Really!

Sonic: Everyday, the same old routine.

Abigail: Until you just want to run away -

Sonic: - And never come back.

*They started laughing*

Lien-Da:*off-screen* I thought I told you never to talk to stangers!

Abigail: I'm so sorry, Stepmother!

*She ran over to Lien-Da*

Sonic: I hope to see you again. Abby.

Abigail: A - and I you.

*Sonic smiled and walked away*

Lien-Da: What are you doing? Hurry up with those packages!

Abigail: Yes, I'm coming!

* * *

*Sonic was walking down an empty street until a carriage pulled up in front of him. A white male hedgehog with peach skin & amber eyes wearing a blue vest over a white shirt and black boots was driving it*

Silver: There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!

Sonic: Silver?

*Silver got off the driver's seat and opened the carriage door*

Silver: I took the liberty of bringing a carriage in case you were tired of walking.

*Sonic gave him a bored look*

Sonic: Thanks, but I really prefer walking.

*He started to walk away, but Silver intercepted him*

Silver: I'm sorry Sonic, but your parents asked me to find you.

Sonic:*sighing* All right.

*With that, he got in the carriage. Sitting on a nearby rooftop, was a female lynx with brown fur, black stripes, hair, & green eyes wearing a lilac floor-length cape with kimono sleeves, crew neck neckline with a iris peter pan collar over a white floor-length dress. On her head was a lilac witch's hat*

* * *

 **Narrater: As luck would have it, a good fairy had watched Abigail and Sonic's meeting. A plan began forming in her mind.**

* * *

*With a snap of her fingers, she was gone*


	3. At the Castle - The Invitation

At the Castle/The Invitation

* * *

*At the castle, Sonic was on his way to meet his parents. Changing into his royal casual clothes (look up "Prince Sonic - Cosium Outfits - Casual Outfit" by "LiyuConberma" on "DeviantArt") on the way*

Silver: Sonic, why do you keep putting on these disquises and sneaking out?

Sonic : I had a great time today, Silver. No one treated me like a Prince. What a relief to be around real people for once.

Silver: Well, can I tell you something? Sometimes real people aren't all they're cracked up to be. Look at me, I'm a real person. Does that tell you anything? Believe me, they are all out there wishing they could be you.

Sonic: Because they have no idea what my life is really like.

Silver:*confused* Help me out here. You're rich, you live in a beautiful castle, and you have beautiful girls practically throwing themselves at your feet. Is there something I'm missing?

Sonic: I have no life of my own. Everything is decided for me. Where I go, what I do, and who I see.

Silver: Sonic, this sneaking out needs to stop. It's too dangerous.

Sonic: I was perfectly safe, Silver.

Silver: I'm talking about me! I can't keep lying to your parents! *Sonic went towards two double doors* If he wants to kill me, why doesnt he just run me over with a carriage and get it over with?

* * *

*In the throne room, were three more hedgehogs. Sitting in one throne was a male blue hedgehog with peach skin, brown hair, & dark brown eyes wearing (look up "King Aaron" from "Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Star " on the Wiki page, only imagine the jacket green, wearing "King Elias Acorn's" crown, & without the staff). Sitting in the throne next to him was lavender female hedgehog with peach skin, blonde hair, & blue eyes wearing (look up "Queen Elsa" from "Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Star" on the Wiki page, only imagine the dress violet). To the right of the thrones was another male light blue hedgehog with a white mustache, peach skin, & blue eyes wearing (look up "Grand Duke" from 2015 Cinderella movie). The two double doors opened and Sonic stepped in*

Sonic: Mom, Dad, you wanted to see me.

*The Queen got up from her throne, walked over to her son, and kissed his cheek. Then she sat back down*

Jules: Come in son, we were just talking about you.

Chuck: Your parents were talking. I was listening.

*Jules sent his brother a glare*

Sonic: What about?

Jules: Sonic, as you know, you just turned 16.

Sonic:*raising an eyebrow* Yeah.

Jules: Which means, you are now of marriageable age.

*Sonic rolled his eyes*

Sonic: Dad, I don't wanna get married. Let's drop the subject.

Jules: Oh, goodness, why do you have to be so stubborn? You'll rule this someday.

Bernadette: That's right, Sonic, and you'll need a good Queen to help you.

Sonic: I absolutely refuse. Besides, I haven't even met anyone who interests me.

*Suddenly, an image of Abigail smiling at him flashed in his mind*

Sonic:*in his mind* Well, almost anyone.

Chuck: Perhaps, I could offer some assistance, Jules.

Jules: Sure, Charles, let's hear it.

*Chuck whispered in his brother's ear*

Jules: What! You think we should hold a ball and invite every eligible young girl in the Kingdom.

Chuck: Yes,

Sonic: Give me a break, would you, please. You know I don't even like to dance. Thanks Uncle Chuck, but I think I'll pass.

*He left the room*

Bernadette: Oh, Sonic.

*Jules facepalmed*

* * *

*Sonic went out on a balcony and sat on the ledge, leaning on a pillar*

Sonic: I know they mean well, but I really don't want to go through all that. Sometimes it's tough being a Prince.

?: Try being a Fairy Godmother.

*He looked up in front of him and saw the good fairy. Sitting on a pillar, drinking tea*

Nicole: For one thing, you have to drink your tea in some pretty strange perches.

Sonic: Fairy Godmother?

Nicole: I watch over good people. All my friends call me "Nicole the Magical Match Maker" *giggles*. That's because, affairs of the heart are my specialty.

Sonic: Match Maker?

Nicole: You want to find that special girl, don't you Sonic?

Sonic: Well, yeah. *looks down, then looks away from her* I don't know. I never meet a girl who's interested in just me and not my Dad's money. I'm not sure she even exists.

Nicole: Oh, she does, trust me. You'll meet her at the ball.

*She snapped her fingers and disappeared*

Sonic: At the ball? How do you - *turned his head around, but she was gone* Hmm, ball . . .

* * *

*Sometime later, he and Silver were fencing in the courtyard*

Silver: You actually agreed to a royal ball?

Sonic: I didn't have a choice. I was out voted.

Silver: You know their trying to find you a wife, right?

Sonic: Yeah, I know.

*Suddenly, he heard Chuck talking to some of the castle servants*

Chuck: . . . I know it's short notice, but we'll have to make do. The invitations will go out tomorrow and the ball will next week. We'll have lots of work to do until then. This will be the ball of the year.

* * *

*The next day, the invitations went out. Every girl in the Kingdom received one. Two footman (a green crocodile & a purple chameleon) arrived at Abigail's house. One carried the invitations and the other read from a scroll*

Espio: His Majesty, the King, requests the honor of your presence at the royal ball next week at the castle in honor of his son the Prince. These invitations are adressed to your lovely daughters, Finoa and Mina.

*The girls stepped forward to receive their invitations*

Fiona & Mina: Isn't wonderful!

*Lien-Da smiled at them*

Espio: And this one is for your third daughter, Abigail. *Lien-Da's smile turned into a scowl* Miss Abigail?

*Abigail was standing behind her Stepmother & Stepsisters*

Abigail: Oh, yes!

Fiona: She's invited too?

Mina: I can't believe it!

Lien-Da: CinderAbby's invited? *chuckles* There must be some mistake.

Espio: No, ma'me, I'm quite sure this invitation is specifically for Miss Abigail. *too Abigail* Here you are, Miss

Abigail: Oh, right. *she went forward and took it* Thank

Espio: And this is for you Madame Lien-Da. You'll be their chaperone.

Lien-Da: Of course.

Espio: Good day to you, ladies.

*As the footmen left, Abigail looked at her invitation with a wide smile and her eyes sparkling. Behind her, her Stepmother & Stepsisters were glaring at her*


	4. Getting Ready - Fairy Godmother

Getting Ready/Fairy Godmother

* * *

*The family gathered in the sitting room to make plans for the ball*

Mina: CinderAbby, I want you to make the most beautiful gown you can.

Fiona: HA! You don't need CinderAbby. You need Knuckles the junk man.

*They started to argue*

Lien-Da: Girls! That's enough! CinderAbby will make a beautiful gown for each of us.

Abigail: But Stepmother, the ball is next week. How could I possibly -

Lien-Da: You'll simply work through the night, that's all.

* * *

*That night, Abigail was hard at work*

* * *

 **Narrater: While the rest of the family slept. Abigail was hard at work. She worked until she fell asleep. But, true to their nature, her wicked Stepsisters were determined to make her task an impossible one. But no matter how hard they tried, her clever hands created three beautiful ball gowns. Finally, the night of the ball arrived and Abigail tried her upmost to help her Stepmother & Stepsisters get ready.**

* * *

*After she finished helping Lien-Da (look up "Past Cure Twinkle" on Google Images only imagine the colors black, dark blue, blood red, & white) and Fiona (look up "Cure Macaroon A La Mode Style" on Google Images only imagine the colors magenta, rouge, fuscia, & white) into their dresses, she helped Mina in hers (look up "Princess Altezza" on Google, go to the gallery on her wiki page, and click on the first picture. Only imagine the colors forest green, emerald green, mint green, & white)*

Abigail:*finishing up* There we are.

*Mina pushed her aside*

Mina: Well, how do I look?

Lien-Da: It suites your figure perfectly dear. I'm sure every young man at the ball will want to dance with you when they see that dress.

Fiona: Just so long as they don't see that face of yours.

Mina: You'll be eating those words when you see me waltzing with the Prince.

Abigail: It will be lovely.

Fiona: HA! Poor Mina, you silly thing, once the Prince gets a good look at me, he won't have time for anyone else.

Mina: Why would the Prince dance with a bag of bones like you?

Lien-Da: Stop it, both of you!

*Abigail, gathering up her courage, decided to ask Lien-Da a question that had been on her mind*

Abigail: Um, Stepmother?

Lien-Da: What is it?

Abigail: Well, I still have some fabric left over, so may I make myself a gown and go to the gown with you.

*When she finished, Fiona and Mina burst out laughing*

Lien-Da: You! Such nerve! The royal ball is for ladies, not a dirty scullery maid like you!

Abigail: Bu-but, *she took out her invitation* I was invited too.

Lien-Da: Oh, really. Let me see that.

*She grabbed the invitation from Abigail's hand and ripped it in half. Abigail's eyes widened in horror. Then Fiona and Mina ripped it until it was in little pieces. They dropped the pieces on the floor and Abigail fell to her knees*

Lien-Da: We're wasting time, come along you two the carriage is waiting. *as Fiona & Mina headed for the front door, she turned back to Abigail* CinderAbby, I want this house perfectly clean when we return I'm tired of your laziness you ungrateful girl. Sweep the cobwebs from the attic, chase the rats from the cellar, and as your ridiculous idea of attending the ball, put it out of your mind once and for all.

*As soon as she was gone, Abigail (not able to hold back anymore) stood up, ran out to the garden, collapsed on a stone bench, and cried*

Abigail: I'm sorry Mother. I'm sorry. I said I'd have courage, but I don't. Not anymore. I just can't believe anymore.

*Huck, Cheese and two other Chao flew around her, worried. They saw the whole thing through one of the windows*

Cheese: Chao? (Translation: Abby?)

Abigail: Please go away. I just want to be alone.

Cheese: Chao. Chao. (Translation: It's not fair)

Abigail: At least in my dreams, I'll be able to go to the ball.

Huck: Chao. Chao. (Translation: Please, don't cry, Abby)

Nicole:*off-screen* Abigail. Don't cry my dear.

*Abigail looked up and saw Nicole standing next to her*

Abigail: Who are you?

Nicole: My name is Nicole. Come now, we need to get you ready.

Abigail: Ready for what?

Nicole: For the royal ball of course.

*Abigail stood up, confused*

Abigail: But, I can't go -

Nicole: Of course you can. You do want to go, don't you?

Abigail: Oh, yes! Of course!

Nicole: Then let's not waste time. *she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a brown stick (look up Luna Lovegood's wand). Abigail's eyes widened a bit* Go clean yourself up and then meet me out front.

* * *

*She went to the kitchen*

Nicole* Let's see, I'm going to need a carriage. *she looked around until she saw a pumpkin* Perfect. *she waved her wand and the pumpkin floated up. then she went to a mouse hole, waved her wand a little, and four mice came out* Pashas (look up "Streaking Pasha" on "Sonic News Network).

* * *

*Abigail was already waiting for her when she brought them out front*

Nicole:*to the Chao* Now, my little friends, I'm going to need your help.

*With a wave of her wand, the mice turned into pashas, the pumpkin turned into a carriage, Huck became a coachman, and Cheese became a footman*

Abigail: Oh, I can't believe it. But, how can I go to such an elegant ball in these dirty old rags?

Nicole: Not to worry.

*With another wave of her wand, Abigail's rags turned into a beautiful blue ballgown (look up " " on "Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Star Wiki")

Abigail: It's beautiful!

*She lifted her skirt a little and saw her clogs were still there*

Abigail: But . . .

Nicole: Yes, I know.

*One more wave and her clogs changed into glass slippers*

Abigail: Oh, how unusual.

Nicole: Not a bad touch if I do say so myself.

*Abigail got inside the carriage. Then the ripped invitation appeared in Nicole's hand, completely fixed*

Abigail: Thank you, Nicole, I don't know how you did it.

Nicole:*handing her the invitation* Don't worry about thanking me. Just have a wonderful time.

Abigail: I will.

Nicole: One last thing. The magic wears off at midnight, so you'll have to make sure your home by the time the clock strikes 12.

Abigail: I'll remember. Thank you again.

*With that, the carriage was off*

Nicole: Well, my work here is done.

*Then she disappeared*


	5. At the Ball - Midnight

At the Ball/Midnight

* * *

 **Narrater: When Abigail left her house the introductions were still going underway.**

* * *

*Sonic stood in front of a crowd of ladies wearing his formal suit (look up "Prince Sonic - Cosium Outfits - Formal Suit" by "LiyuConberma" on "DeviantArt"). Silver and Chuck stood on either side of him. His parents sat on their thrones nearby. A brown coyote was announcing names*

Antoine: Princezz Sally Acorn

*A light and brown female chipmunk wearing a teal gown and gold tiara came up to Sonic and curtsied to him. Then she went back to the crowd of ladies*

Antoine: Lady Honey zee Cat!

*A yellow cat with black hair wearing a red gown wearing a red gown went up to Sonic and curtsied to him. Then she went back to the crowd of ladies*

Antoine: Lady Amy Rose!

*A pink hedgehog wearing a pink gown went up to Sonic and curtsied to him. After she went back to the crowd of ladies, Sonic hid a yawn*

Antoine: Lady Lien-Da and her two daughters, Fiona and Mina!

Lien-Da: My daughters are thrilled to make your aquaintence. I'm sure the feeling will be mutual.

*Fiona & Mina started pushing each other to get to Sonic first*

Mina: Don't be so pushy!

Fiona: Stop it! Get out of my way!

*Mina got ahead, but Fiona stepped on her dress. Mina then pulled on her dress and Fiona fell over*

Fiona: Why you little - !

*Sonic sweatdropped. Fiona then pushed Mina over*

Mina: No you don't - !

Fiona: What are you doing!

*The two girls started pulling each other's hair*

Lien-Da: Fiona! Mina! Knock it off!

*Sonic sighed*

* * *

(Outside)

*Abigail's carriage had arrived at the castle. She went inside, gave her invitation to a servant, and went upstairs to the ballroom*

Abigail:*in her mind* No need to be nervous. Everything's gonna be fine.

* * *

(In the Ballroom)

Chuck:*whispering to Sonic* You'll never find a wife if you just keep bowing to them. Why don't you ask one of them to dancd?

Sonic:*whispering* Like I said before Uncle Chuck, I don't like dancing.

Chuck:*whispering* Just try, please.

*Suddenly, Abigail entered the ballroom and everyone stopped and looked at her*

Guest: What a beauty.

Guest 2: Who is she?

Guest 3: She must be a pincess.

Guest 4: No doubt about that.

Abigail:*in her mind* What do I do? Everyone's staring at me. My heart is going to burst. I don't like all this attention.

Mina: Who is she, Mother?

Lien-Da: How should I know? But I've seen her somewhere before. I'm sure of it.

Sonic: Who is that girl, Uncle Chuck?

Chuck: I don't know, Sonic, I've never seen her before. *Sonic began walking towards her* Sonic?

*The crowd of young ladies parted for him as he made his way towards Abigail. Her eyes widened when she reconized Sonic. When they were face to face, she curtsied to Sonic*

Abigail: Prince Sonic - I . . . Thank you for inviting me here.

Sonic: Tell me Miss, have we met somewhere?

Abigail: Uh, no.

Sonic: May I please have this dance?

Abigail: O-of course.

*He bowed, kissed her hand, and as the music began, they danced*

Abigail: Their all looking at you.

Sonic: Believe me, their all looking at you.

*She blushed*

Abigail:*in her mind* I can't believe it. The boy I met in the village was the Prince. And I'm dancing with him.

Sonic:*in his mind* She seems so familiar.

Abigail:*in his mind* I don't think he's reconized me. *giggles*

Sonic: What is it?

Abigail: Oh nothing, I always laugh when I'm happy.

Fiona: We have to find out who she is.

Mina: Her dress is gorgeous.

Lien-Da: Don't worry girls, the night is still young.

Chuck: As I recall, he told me he didn't like dancing.

Silver: I'd say someone's changed his mind.

Bernadette: What a charming creature.

Jules: Indeed.

*He got up from his throne and extended his hand to his wife*

Jules: May I?

Bernadette: Rascal.

*She took his hand and they danced towards Abigail and their son. When the guests saw the King and Queen dancing, they all joined in. Just as Sonic twirled Abigail, his parents switched parents with them*

Jules: I do hope that son of mine is behaving himself.

Abigail: Oh, yes Your Majesty, he's been a perfect gentlemen all evening.

Jules: A chip off the old block, I'd say.

Abigail:*giggles* Yes, Your Majesty.

Jules: Clearly, he's smitten with you. I must say, it's as though you've apeared here by magic.

Sonic: What's he saying to her?

Bernadette: Does it really matter, dear?

*As the dance ended, the Queen pulled Abigail off to the side*

Bernadette: Do we know your Mother and Father, dear?

Abigail: Oh, I-I don't think so.

Bernadette: Well, I'd love to meet them. Are they here?

*Abigail was about to answer when she saw Lien-Da coming towards them*

Abigail: I-I'm sorry, please excuse me.

*She ran out of the ballroom towards the royal gardens. Sonic saw the whole thing and ran to his Mother*

Sonic: What did you say to her?

*She just shrugged as Sonic ran after Abigail*

Jules: I think she's lovely, don't you?

Bernadette: Yes, but a little high strung.

Jules: A little.

* * *

*Sonic ran into the garden and found Abigail sitting on a fountain, catching her breath*

Sonic: Your still here.

Abigail: Yes, I just needed some fresh air.

*He sat on the fountain next to her*

Sonic: Look, I don't know what my parents said to you, but I'm sorry.

Abigail: Oh no, no, they were wonderful. Compared to my family.

Sonic: I want to meet your family.

Abigail: No, you don't.

Sonic: Why not?

Abigail: Well, they didn't want me to come tonight.

Sonic: Well, I'm glad you did. To tell you the truth I almost didn't come myself.

Abigail: How could the Prince not show up at his own ball?

Sonic: Well, I've never really liked dancing.

Abigail: Really! But your a wonderful dancer.

Sonic: Thank you. *he stood up and held out his hand* Come with me I want to show you something.

Abigail:*taking his hand* O-okay.

* * *

*Soon they were walking through the royal gardens together*

Sonic: I used to play hide and seek here all the time when I was little.

Abigail: Who did you play with?

Sonic: I played with Silver, my squire. He was my only friend growing up. And what about you, who did you play with?

Abigail: I had many friends. The farm animals, the birds, and the Chao that lived in the woods.

Sonic: . . . Are they good company?

Abigail: Their great listeners.

* * *

*As they walked, Abigail admired the garden*

Abigail: How beautiful.

Sonic: This is my parents favorite place. They always go on walks here after dinner.

Abigail: Both my parents are in heaven. Do you think their watching over us right now?

Sonic: I don't see why not.

Abigail: I think heaven is like the royal ball. Everyone's invited.

Sonic:*taking her hand* Come on, it's this way.

*He led her to a secluded part of the gardens*

Sonic: I've never shown this place to anyone.

*He stopped at a door and opened it. Inside was a small bit of grass surrounded by hedges and in the middle was a tree and a swing*

Abigail: A secret garden. I love it.

Sonic:*motioning to the swing* May I?

Abigail: Please.

*She sat on the swing and he pushed her. She went a few times, until one of her slippers fell off*

Abigail: Oh!

*Sonic went to pick up the shoe and looked at her confused*

Sonic: It's made of glass

Abigail: And why not?

Sonic: Allow me.

Abigail: Thank you.

*He gently slipped the shoe on her foot*

Sonic: There.

*Abigail smiled at him, until he came closer*

Sonic: Won't you tell me your name.

Abigail: My name is -

*Suddenly, the clock chimed midnight and Abigail gasped as she remembered Nicole's warning*

(Flashback)

Nicole: The magic wears off at midnight, so you'll have to make sure your home by the time the clock strikes 12.

(The Garden)

Sonic: What's the matter.

Abigail: It's midnight.

Sonic: Yes, so it is -

*She got up from the swing*

Abigail: Goodbye.

Sonic:*grabbing her hand* No, no, wait! You can't go now, it's only -

Abigail: Oh, please. I have to leave.

Sonic: But, why?

Abigail: Uh-well, you see - *the clock chimed again* Goodbye!

Sonic: No! Wait! Please come back! You didn't even tell me your name!

*She ran into the ballroom and past Chuck*

Abigail: Goodbye.

Chuck: Young lady! Hold on!

*He went after her. Sonic tried to follow them, but was stopped by a crowd of women bombarding him with questions. As Abigail was running down the stairs, one of her shoes fell off. She went back to get it, but stopped when she saw Chuck coming. He picked it up and saw her carriage driving away*

Chuck: Stop that coach! Close the gates! *the carriage made it through, just before the gates shut* Follow that coach! Open the gates!

*A troop of guards followed the carriage all the way to the woods, where, on the 12th chime everything changed back to normal. The pashas were back to mice, Huck and Cheese were back to being Chao, Abigail's gown was back to rags, and she was sitting on an ordinary pumpkin. When they saw the guards coming , they all hid in the woods, and the pumpkin was crushed under the pasha's hoofs. As it was crushed, a trail was sparkles flew out of it and towards the castle, where Abigail's invitation was once again ripped to pieces. Sonic had caught up to his Uncle on the stairs and was holding the slipper she lost*

Sonic: I'll find you again. No matter where you are.

* * *

* Abigail walked the rest of the way home, holding the other slipper in her hands. Huck and Cheese flew beside her*

* * *

*Lien-Da and her daughters came home a few hours after Abigail did*

Fiona: I almost had the Prince wrapped around my little finger when that hussy walked in.

Mina: You! Ha! It was plain to see he was falling head over heels for me.

Fiona: In your dreams, girly!

Lien-Da: Will you two hush up! *in her mind* I know I've seen that girl somewhere before. I just can't place where.


	6. The Search Begins

The Search Begins

* * *

 **Narrator: The next day, everything was business as usual. As if nothing had ever happened. Well, almost nothing.**

* * *

*Abigail came into the kitchen carrying a pile of dirty plates. Huck and Cheese flew in through the window*

Abigail: You two made a great team and you looked so handsome. Thank you for taking me to the ball.

Huck: Chao. Chao. (Translation: Anything for you Abby.)

*Cheese just blushed. Abigail looked out the window towards the castle in the distance*

Abigail: It was the most magical night of my life. It's something I'll always have with me. *she reached into her pocket and pulled out one of her glass slippers* Oh, I'll remember the way we talked and danced forever.

*She rupped the slipper against her cheek*

Fiona & Mina: CinderAbby!

*Abigail quickly put the slipper back in her pocket*

Abigail: All right! All right! I'm coming!

*She ran out of the kitchen*

* * *

*At the castle, Sonic was sitting at his desk in his room (he was back in his casual clothes (Chapter 2), staring at the glass slipper Abigail had lost last night. Chuck & Silver were watching from the door*

Silver: He's been staring at that shoe since breakfast. I've asked him if he wanted to go for a run, or fencing, or into the village. *Sonic let out a sigh* But all he does is sit and sigh.

Chuck: Well, I think he just needs a little time to himself, Silver.

Silver: I just don't see what could be so interesting about a girl's shoe *Chuck glared at him* Especially if the girl isn't even standing in it.

Chuck: Silver, where's your sense of romance? Anyone could see Sonic was completely smitten last night. I refuse to listen to anymore of your sarcasm.

Silver: Wait, I was only kidding, Chuck, I saw the way he looked at that girl. He's in love all right.

*Back in his room, Sonic let out another sigh*

Sonic: Why do I feel this way about her? I only met her the one time, but I feel as if I've known her forever. *an image of Abigail appeared in his head*

* * *

*Elsewhere in the castle, Chuck was talking to a brown owl*

Chuck: So, you have no idea who this young lady is either I see. I hoped you would since you know just about everyone.

Harvey Who: The best way would be to go back through the invitations, I'm sure we'll be able to narrow it down.

Chuck: Oh, we've already tried that, we through them twice and still came up with nothing. *in his mind* The only lead is the glass slipper she left behind.

* * *

In the throne room, Chuck was talking to the King and Queen*

Jules: You think this young lady has charmed Sonic to that degree.

Chuck: Yes. Unfortunately she didn't give him her name and no one seems to know who she is.

Bernadette: We'll just have to think of a way to find her then.

Jules: That's right. Spare no expense.

Chuck: I was hoping you'd say that. I really think she could be the one Sonic's been waiting for.

* * *

A few days later, Chuck was pacing back and forth in his office. Sliver was sitting at his desk*

Chuck: Our messengers have been searching the Kingdom for days and they still haven't been able to find that girl for Sonic.

Silver: Are you sure she's from this Kingdom?

Chuck: What do you mean?

Silver: She could be a fairy. Maybe we all just imagined her.

Chuck: That's absurd! If you don't have anything better to do, go ask Sonic for that glass slipper.

Silver: What! He won't part with it.

Chuck: He will if we tell him every girl will try it on until we find a perfect fit.

Silver: Good idea.

 **Narrater: And so, Chuck and Silver went to the village, trying the slipper on the foot of every young lady who attended the ball. But not a one fit.**

* * *

*Two days later, Lien-Da was running around the house like mad*

Lien-Da: CinderAbby! CinderAbby! CinderAbby! Oh, where is that -

*Abigail came out of the kitchen*

Abigail: Yes, here I am.

Lien-Da: Oh, my daughters, where are they?

Abigail: I - I think their still in bed.

Lien-Da:*growls* Well don't just stand there! Bring up the breakfast trays at once! And hurry

*Abigail ran back into the kitchen. From a window, Huck and Cheese saw everything*

Cheese: Chao, Chao. (Translation: What's wrong with her?)

Huck: Chao, Chao . (Translation: Don't know. Let's find out.)

*They flew up to Fiona's bedroom window. Lien-Da came in the room*

Lien-Da: Fiona! Fiona!

Fiona:*half asleep* What?

*Lien-Da opened the curtains and Fiona hid under her covers*

Lien-Da: Get up! Quick! This insant! We haven't a moment to loose.

*Huck and Cheese looked at each other and went to Mina's bedroom window*

Lien-Da: Mina? Mina! *shakes Mina* Get up Mina!

Mina:*yawning* What for? What?

Lien-Da:*opening the curtains* Everyone's talking about it. The whole Kingdom. Hurry up! They'll be here any minute.

Fiona:*yawning* Who will?

Lien-Da: The Grand Duke and his servant. They've been hunting for two days now.

Fiona: Hunting?

Lien-Da: For that girl. *Abigail came into the room, carrying a tray of tea toast and eggs* The one who lost her slipper at the last royal ball. They say he's madly in love with her.

Mina: The Jewel King?

Lien-Da: No, no, no! The Prince!

Abigail:*gasping* The Prince!

*She dropped the tray and everything fell to the floor with a crash*

Lien-Da: You clumsy little fool! Clean that up and then help my daughters get dressed.

*Fiona had crawled into Mina's bed*

Fiona: What for?

Mina: If he's in love with that girl, why should we even bother?

*They went under the covers, until Lien-Da yanked the blanket off*

Lien-Da: NOW YOU TWO LISTEN TO ME! There's still a chance that one of you can get him.

Fiona & Mina: Huh?! One of us? *they looked at each other* Why Mother, what do you mean?

Lien-Da: Just this. No one, not even the Prince, knows who that girl is.

Cheese: Chao! Chao! (Translation: We know! We know! Abby! Ab - )

*Huck covered his mouth*

Lien-Da: The glass slipper is their only clue. *Abigail listened closely* The Duke and his servant have been ordered to try it on every girl in the Kingdom and if one can be found who fits that shoe, then by the King and Queen's command, that girl shall be the Prince's bride!

*Abigail's eyes widened*

Abigail:*whispering* His bride.

Fiona & Mina: HIS BRIDE!

*They practically jumped out of bed and began running around the room*

Fiona: CinderAbby! Get my things together!

Mina: Never mind her! Mend these right away!

Fiona: Not until she irons my dress!

*Abigail didn't seem to hear a word they were saying. She had a far away look in her eyes*

Mina: What's the matter with her?

Fiona: Wake up, stupid!

Mina: We've gotta get dressed!

Abigail: Dressed. *she handed the pile of clothes they had given her to Mina* Oh, yes. We must get dressed. It would never do for the Duke to see me like this.

*As Abigail started down the hall, Lien-Da watched her carefully*

Mina: Mother, did you see what she did -

Fiona: Are you just going to let her -

Lien-Da: QUIET!

*Abigail hummed to herself as she went towards the kitchen. As she twirled, Lien-Da's eyes widened, then her eyes narrowed. She followed Abigail to the kitchen and hid behind the door. Abigail was talking to her friends*

Huck: Chao! (Translation: This could be your big chance!)

Cheese: Chao! Chao! (Translation: You'll get to see the Prince again)

Abigail: I just hope we can have a time as magical as the night we danced.

?: Oh, really.

*Suddenly, a hand grabbed her upper arm. She turned around and her eyes widened in fear*

Abigail: Stepmother!

Lien-Da: And just when was this magical night?

Abigail : I - uh . . . It was . . . um . . .

*Lien-Da's grip tightened and Abigail winced*

Lien-Da: I thought that girl looked familiar. It was you, you little tramp! How did you get to the ball? And where did you get that dress?

Abigail: A friend helped me. But please leave her out of this.

Lien-Da: Your making me very angry, you little brat. If I were you, I'd be less worried about my friend and more worried about myself.

*She dragged Abigail out of the kitchen and to the attic*

Abigail: Please Stepmother, what are you going to do to me?

Lien-Da: I haven't quite decided yet, but I'll have plenty of time to think of something later. *she opened the door to the attic* In the meantime, you can keep yourself company in here.

*She threw Abigail inside and locked the door*

Abigail: NO! *she pulled on the door, but it wouldn't budge* You can't do this, you just can't! Let me out! You can't keep me in here! Please! Please!

*With that, Lien-Da smirked, pocketed the keye and went downstairs*


	7. Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

* * *

*Chuck and Silver were pulling up Abigail's house in the carriage. Both were very tired*

Silver: Maybe she did come from another Kingdom.

Chuck: There's still one house we haven't checked yet. And if she's not here, we'll look outside the Kingdom.

Silver:*in his mind* If only this slipper could talk.

* * *

*As soon as the carriage pulled up, trumpets sounded and the Stepsisters ran to the window*

Mina: Oh, Mother! Their here! Their here!

Fiona: The Grand Duke and his servant.

*Both girls went to the makeup mirror*

Mina: Do I look alright? I'm so excited! I don't know what to do.

*Fiona pushed her out of the way and powdered her nose*

Lien-Da: Girls! Now remember, this is your last chance, don't blow it.

*She opened the door and Chuck and Silver entered the house. They went to the foyer*

Chuck: Good day to you ladies, we have been sent by my nephew, the Prince. We are looking for a young lady who attended the last ball at the castle. She has quite captured his Highness' heart and understandably so. If your daughters would be so kind as to try on this glass slipper. It was left behind at the castle by the young lady we are searching for.

Lien-Da: Of course, Fiona.

*Fiona sat in the chair and the slipper was placed in front of her*

* * *

*Up in the attic, Abigail was still crying in front of the door, when a voice called to her*

?: Your not just giving up are you?

*Abigail turned around and saw Nicole standing behind her*

Abigail : Nicole! *she got up and hugged her* Please, isn't there anything you can do?

Nicole: I can't. But there is something you can do.

* * *

*Downstairs, Fiona was trying to jam her foot into the slipper*

Lien-Da: Come on, push harder!

Fiona: I'm trying!

She pushed and pushed until the slipper got stuck on her foot. It took Silver three tries to get it off*

Fiona: Sorry, Mother.

*Lien-Da just scowled*

Chuck: Next.

*Mina sat down and tried, but her foot was too small*

Chuck: Don't you have any other daughters.

Lien-Da: No.

Silver: But it says here on the guest list that we delivered 4 invitationsto this adress.

*Chuck nodded. Just before Lien-Da could come up with an excuse, a voice was heard singing through out the house*

*Abigail singing*

Lavender's Blue

Dilly Dilly

Lavender's Green

When I am King

Dilly Dilly

You shall be Queen

Nicole: Louder!

Who told you so

Dilly Dilly

Who told you so

Twas my own heart

Dilly Dilly

That told me so

Call up your men

Dilly Dilly

Set them to work

Some to the plow

Dilly Dilly

Some to the fork

Some to make hay

Dilly Dilly

Some to cut corn

While you and I

Dilly Dilly

Keep ourselves warm

Lavender's Green

Dilly Dilly

Lavender's Blue

If you love me

Dilly Dilly

I will love you

Let the birds sing

Dilly Dilly

And the lambs play

We shall be safe

Dilly Dilly

Out of harms way

I love to dance

Dilly Dilly

I love to sing

When I am Queen

Dilly Dilly

You'll be my King

Who told me so

Dilly Dilly

Who told me so

I told myself

Dilly Dilly

I told me so

Chuck: My, what a lovely voice. And who might that be?

Lien-Da: With all due respect your Grace, it's just our maid.

Chuck: Bring her down here at once! Silver, go with her.

Silver: Of course.

* * *

*They went up to the attic and found Abigail standing in the middle of the room*

Lien-Da: There! You see? I told you it was no one of any importance.

Silver: We'll see about that. Miss, you are requested to present yourself to the Grand Duke.

*Abigail nodded and took a step forward when Lien-Da grabbed her arm*

Lien-Da:*whispering in her ear* Just remember who you are, you dirty wretch.

* * *

*Abigail went to the foyer and stood before the Grand Duke*

Abigail: You sent for me, your Grace?

Chuck: Yes, if you would be so kind as to try on this glass slipper, Miss?

Abigail sat in the chair and the slipper was placed in front of her*

Fiona: There's no way it could be her.

Mina: Their just waisting their time.

*Abigail slipped her foot into the slipper and . . .*

Chuck: A perfect fit!

*Fiona & Mina's eyes widened in shock*

Lien-Da: It's a coincidence.

Silver: That is possible.

Abigail: Actually . . . *she reached into her pocket and pulled out . . .* you see, I have the other slipper.

*Lien-Da's mouth dropped, Fiona almost fainted, and Mina fell to her knees. Abigail put the slipper on her other foot*

Chuck: Would you accompany us to the castle, Miss? The Prince will be waiting.

Abigail: Yes, of course.

*Chuck and Silver both bowed*

Chuck: It's an honor to meet you, Princess.

*She took his hand and just before they headed for the door, she turned to her Stepfamily and smiled at them*

Abigail: I forgive you.

 **Narrater: Forgiven or not, Abigail's Stepmother and her daughters would soon leave and never set foot in the Kingdom again.**

* * *

At the castle, Sonic saw the carriage coming through the gates. He ran downstairs to the courtyard*

Chuck: Sonic, prepare to meet your mysterious young lady*

*He opened the carriage door and Abigail stepped out*

Sonic: Abby. Now I know why the girl at the ball seemed so familiar.

Abigail: Oh, Sonic, I was beginning to think the night of the ball would be our last.

Sonic: How could you say that? You've always had a special place in my heart, Abby. And even more so today. Now come on, give me a smile and promise you'll stay. *her smile grew wider* Come on, I want you to meet my parents.

*He led Abigail inside, with Chuck, Silver and two near by guards watching them

* * *

*He led Abigail to the throne room*

Sonic: Mom, Dad. This is Abigail.

Jules: It's a pleasure to meet you Abigail. Welcome to the castle. *he shook Abigail's hand* We're all looking forward to the wedding *Sonic and Abigail both blushed*

 **Narrater: About a month later, Prince Sonic and Abigail were married and lived Happily Ever After.**

 **(** Sonic was in his formal suit and Abigail was wearing a white wedding dress (look up "Amy Rose - Wedding Dress " by " WendyAtticus" on "DeviantArt ")

*Chorus singing*

Have faith in dreams

And someday

Your rainbow will come

Shining through

No matter how your heart

Is grieving

If you keep on believing

The dream that you wish

Will come true

 **THE END**


End file.
